


Life, Death, and an Eternal Cycle

by thatOneFandomPerson



Series: My Universal Construct [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Kidnapping, all of them are immortal gods by the way, basically a universe-creation story, first time publishing original work on here, i would say first published work but i did publish something before and deleted, i'm pretty sure there's no warnings, kinda influenced by greek mythology, life wanted to impress death but death gets jealous instead, mythological story, no one major dies and there's no graphic stuff so, religious story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatOneFandomPerson/pseuds/thatOneFandomPerson
Summary: A short creation-story that involves the gods of Life, Death, and Eternity, and how the world known as our home was created, millions of years ago.





	Life, Death, and an Eternal Cycle

There once lived three powerful and immortal beings: Life, Death, and Eternity. The three immortals lived in peace with one another. Life created a planet full of creatures and plants, while Death created spirits and his realm. Eternity worked with both deities, supplying them with items they needed to craft a wondrous land.

The three natural powers banded together and created a world. Life, who needed the Sun for his creations, lived on the surface of the world. Life had wanted Death to live above, but Death had other plans. He had wanted to live in the ground and supply the dirt around with decomposed flesh, which ultimately helped Life's plants flourish.

Life and Death lived like this for several thousand years. Eternity continuously visited both Life and Death, giving the gift of immortality to both parties.

Then, one day, Life created the deadliest species of all: Humans—treacherous beings made of animal and paper that destroy others' lives to build upon their own. Even if they killed, Life simply revived all animals and plants with Eternity's help. Life simply wanted to show the ability that he holds; He merely wanted to impress Death.

Death, however, felt jealous, as he could not produce such a terrifying being. An animal bearing strange emotions and complex thought is far too advanced for Death. And so, Death decided that he needed Life's creations. Death devised a simple plan to capture Eternity and force Life to succumb to the effects of no Eternity, which caused the birth of the twin brothers, Time and Age.

To combat this deprivation of Eternity, Life gave all living beings the ability to multiply. He wanted to try and keep his creations alive by inventing the process of reproduction, even if it means slowly losing his creations to the younger twins.

Time and Age carried on; Life slowly gained more and more existing objects on the surface. Death also earned more, even having the Humans he always so wanted. The Caverns weren't large enough to fit all the souls. Death couldn't discard the souls; it takes too much energy. After years of souls enter and crowd the Underworld, Death decided to make a compromise with Life.

Death released Eternity from his prison and called out to Life. Death decided that he shall release some souls back to the surface, as long as Life were to give them a new body and new memories.

Life had agreed rather quickly to the offer, yet had one request. Some Humans are worse than others--ones that kill other Humans in many ways. Life's only desire was for Death to decide who can be Reincarnated.

And so, Death invented Judgement, as well as the Marble House. Death picked three sinless spirits and set up the Judgement. Their actions and friendships will judge every soul that passed through.

Death and Life both continued on their paths. Life used Death's stores of Reincarnated ghosts and Death took those who've lived on long enough. Eternity no longer works for both sides, but instead keeps the cycle everlasting, so neither Life nor Death shall fade.

After all, Life cannot live without Death, and Death cannot exist without Life.

**Author's Note:**

> I put this story first to explain a part of a religion that most of the stories in this series might refer to.


End file.
